


all i want

by noahczerns



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is away at college. Ronan misses him. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want

**Author's Note:**

> i lov pining!ronan that is all

Adam had been away at college for a while now and the brief visits in the holidays were never enough for both him and Ronan. The distance between two dates seemed to grow longer and the ache Ronan felt in his chest when he looked at Adam on his laptop screen tugged feverishly at his ribcage, desperate to close the distance through the screen and be in Adam’s presence again. Ronan thought he could handle it, when Adam first went away, after all, couples aren’t meant to be attached at the hip, were they? But as the weeks wore on, and the only glimpses he had of Adam were short bittersweet phone calls (he had reluctantly given in to using a phone now, but usually only answered when Adam called) and video chats and each time Ronan yearned to see him without some inanimate object blocking the finishing line. He missed seeing Adam come home from work, tired and grubby but his face still wearing a sleepy smile when he saw Ronan waiting for him, he missed the scent of oil and dirt and trees burning his nostrils when he buried his face in Adam’s neck when they hugged, he missed the way that Adam’s lips grazed over his ear and the way his fingers would gently brush against the soft bristles of his shaven head. He missed Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam.

*

The sound of Ronan’s laptop (which he had bought specifically so he could talk to Adam, he really had no other use for it) ringing sounded through his room and he rushed to his bed and flopped down onto the mattress so he was laying on his side, leaning on his elbows and opened it, hastily clicking the “Accept Call” button. Ronan felt his face involuntarily break into a smile as his boyfriend appeared on the screen. Ronan had bought the highest quality laptop he could find, so that he was able to witness Adam’s beauty in all its glory, even if they weren’t together in person. 

“’Sup, Parrish?” Before when Ronan would see Adam he would feel his heart rage and revel in his chest but now it seemed to calm, as if he was returning home after a long journey.   
“Tired, as always. What about you?” Ronan could tell Adam was trying to stifle a yawn as he spoke. Ronan always felt the longing most when Adam was like this, he just wanted to run his hand through Adam’s hair and hold him until he fell asleep. 

“Eh, fine. Did you get that laptop upgrade yet? You’re still buffering. A lot.” 

“Yeah… but this one’s easier to use…”

“It’s also slow as fuck. How is that easier to use?” 

“It’s fine, it just buff-”

“I CAN’T SEE YOUR STUPID FACE, PARRISH!” Ronan Lynch wasn’t one to keep his feelings about technology inside himself but this time he half wished he had. He looked decidedly mortified after his outburst and Adam stared at him for a second before erupting into laughter at Ronan’s face. His eyes crinkled a little at the edges, and Ronan’s mind was filled with want to plant little kisses on each line.

“That desperate to see me, are we?” Adam replied, with an exaggerated wink for good measure.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” said Ronan, trying his best to compose himself. He wanted Adam to think that he could survive by himself, that he didn’t need him, but it was enough to want him, even though this wasn’t exactly the truth. Ronan didn’t think he could ever see his life without Adam in it, even if it was just through a computer screen, as bad as the quality may be. “How long is it until you’re back again? Maybe I should visit you,” Ronan knew how long it was until Adam was supposed to be back home. He always knew. 

“3 weeks I think. I might be a bit a few days late this time though, I have a lot of work this semester.”

3 weeks and a few more days without Adam. I can do this, he thought.

“More work than normal? Jesus Parrish, maybe you should just go to sleep instead, you’re practically falling asleep now anyway.” He was right, the seconds that Adam’s eyes stayed closed lengthened with each blink of his heavy eye lids.

“You want me to come back even later? I have to stay up late to catch up, a full night’s sleep is a blessing these days.” 

“You should sleep now, just the amount of time we’d usually spend talking, that way you aren’t missing any study time,” Ronan really didn’t want to end the call early, because this 5 minutes of Adam Parrish was not enough to fill him up for a few hours let alone a few days, but he wanted Adam to be happy more. 

“I want you talk to you, though.” Adam said plainly, his voice was quiet. He didn’t want to show how tired he was in reality and he knew his voice would give him away.

“I do, too. But you really should sleep, honestly. I don’t mind. We can talk tomorrow, right?” 

“I don’t think so… I was planning to work all night tomorrow. I’m not sure about the next few days. I can still text you though. Don’t roll your eyes! You know you love texting.” 

“Of course I’ll text you, darling,” Ronan replied, smirking as Adam shook his head in disbelief.

“Eat shit, Lynch.” 

“Go to sleep, Parrish.” 

*

It was 7pm. The time that Adam usually called. Ronan was waiting impatiently, staring at his laptop screen willing for Adam’s name to pop up onto the screen. 7.10pm. 7.20pm. 7.30pm. Where the fuck was he? He was never late to a call. Ronan knew Adam wanted to talk with him as much as he did, so why wasn’t he calling? He considered calling Adam himself, but if Adam wasn’t calling, chances are he wasn’t anywhere near his laptop. Subconsciously, Ronan had started to pace his room, his mind frantic with thoughts. He knew, realistically, he was probably just working late and lost track of time. Maybe he’d fallen asleep. He was always telling him to get more sleep. But what if he wasn’t? What if something bad had happened to him? Ronan frantically tried to push these thoughts out of him mind, but the more he tried, the harder they pushed through. 8pm. Should I call him? He’ll be mad if he’s at work… He considered calling Gansey. Gansey usually knew how to calm him down. His eyes darted around the room looking for his phone; on his bed, the windowsill, the desk. He couldn’t see it anywhere. The one time I actually need a fucking phone…   
There was a knock on his bedroom door. He didn’t hear it at first, as he was lying face down on the floor searching underneath his bed. The second time he heard it and jumped up to answer it. “FUCK! My fucking head…” he rubbed the back of his newly bruised head as he stood up, slightly more carefully this time. Chainsaw was squawking to his left, and it sounded oddly like laughter. He narrowed his eyes at her as he walked towards the door. He pulled the door open and said grimly, “The fuck do you want?” 

It took a few moments for Ronan to adjust to the sight before him due to the recent hit to his head, but mainly because he didn’t quite believe what he saw. “What the fuck…” he murmured. “The hell are you doing here, Parrish?”

“I thought you’d be more pleased to see me than that,” Adam replied, a grin spreading across his face. “I surprised you good, huh?”

“I thought… When you didn’t call I thought something might’ve happened. God fucking damn it Parrish.” Ronan’s breathing had slowed considerably, although he thought his heart might break through his ribcage from beating so hard. He hadn’t felt this exhilarated in while. All because of Adam fucking Parrish. 

Adam reached his hand out and put it to the side of Ronan’s face, and Ronan felt himself lean towards him instinctively. “I missed you.” Adam whispered. 

“I missed you too.” Ronan breathed. He couldn’t wait any longer, and leaned forward to close the gap between them. His lips were hungry for the taste of Adam Parrish, and they had been starved.


End file.
